I Will Always Love You
by madisondanielle23
Summary: Clary Fray lives in New York City with her mom and step-dad, Luke. Clary is at the bottom of the high school food chain along with her best friend Simon. Clary is starting her senior year and all she wants to do is leave to go to Art School in California, until a certain golden haired boy makes her rethink her decision. Will she really change her mind about school to be with Jace?
1. First Day

**Hey guys, this is my first fan-fiction so no promises on if it's that good but I do always get compliments on my writing so here you go. Just a heads up, this is totally AU. This is my version of The Mortal Instruments in the real world. Hope you like it! Please review after!**

**Clary POV**

I hate school. It's as simple as that. I have no friends except for my best friend Simon but he's like a brother to me. I am at the end of the High School food chain. All people see me as is the short art freak with that one friend.

"CLARY! Are you up yet?" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes mom!"

"Hurry up you don't want to be late, sweetheart."

"Okay!"

I grabbed my towel and hopped in the shower as quickly as I could. I turned the knob all the way too hot to perk me up but, it didn't. I fact in made me almost fall asleep right then and there. After my shower, I put on my dark blue jeans and Imagine Dragons T-Shirt I got at their concert last summer. I looked in the mirror and groaned. My hair was an orange rat's nest as always. I just decided to run a brush through it quickly and pulled it up in a messy bun. I didn't even bother with make-up because noting could cover up my face full of freckles. I reached for my bag and ran down the stairs. The first thing I smelled was coffee. Thank god, I need caffeine.

"Morning mom." I said while poring a cup of coffee.

"Morning Clary." she said "Do you need me to give you a ride to school?"

"No thanks. I think Simon is picking me up." I said while walking towards the door.

"Okay, well have a good day at school." "Love you!"

"Sure." I mumbled to myself. "Love you too!"

I swung the door open and right as Simon pulled into my driveway. I went up to the car and looked at it. He mentioned that he was finally getting his own car so he didn't have to drive his mom's mini van around anymore. However this car was worse. I was a butt ugly tan color with rust on the ends. I didn't understand how it still ran.

"You like the car?" Simon asked while wiggling his eyebrows. He looked pretty excited about it.

"Ya it looks great." I usually didn't lie to Simon but he looked excited about it and I didn't want to rain on his new rusty and ugly parade. I opened the door to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Ready for school?" Simon asked while backing out of my driveway.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said watching my house disappear behind us.


	2. Golden Boy

**Clary POV**

I walked through the front doors with Simon next to me babbling about how he got to level 13 or whatever on his new computer game he received the last week from his mom.

"I have to go to the office to get my schedule." I told Simon

"Ok I'll see you at lunch then. Bye." He said while walking towards 1st period.

"Bye!" I walked into the office just as the bell rang. _Great now I'm late. _I walked up to the office lady.

"I need my schedule please." I told her. She looked kind of mean and scary but had the softest eyes I have ever seen.

"Name" She said in a tired voice.

"Clarissa Fray" I said bored. I looked around the office while she typed on her computer. I have gone to school here for years and absolutely nothing has changed.

"Here you go." The woman said while handing me my schedule.

"Thank you." I said turning around and accidentally bumping into someone who must have had a cup of coffee in their hand because it's all over me now.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I said looking at who I ran into. My breath caught as I stared into pure golden eyes and hair to match. He was absolutely gorgeous. He smirked at he when he realized that I was staring. I could feel my cheeks warm up. I hate when I blush because it's always so noticeable.

"Like what you see?" He said with a smirk

"I...um.." I drew a blank. I don't usually talk to guys beside Simon, especially not guys like him!

"Sorry about your shirt. I should have watched were I was going."

"That's ok, I have a free period to go home and get one."

"So, look, I'm kind of new here and I have no idea where any of my classes are so could you, uh, show me around or something." He looked uncomfortable standing here in the hallway, I mean I would be too if I was standing in a hallway in a school I have never been in with a short red-head with spilled coffee all over her shirt.

"Ya sure." I said awkwardly "Can I see your schedule?"

He looked relieved "Here". He gave me his schedule. I looked over it quickly and realized we have three classes out of six together.

"You're in luck, we have three classes together so I can show you where the others are really quickly then you can just follow me to the ones we have together."

"Ok, sounds good. By the way I'm Jace." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Clary." I took his hand. I was strong and I could have sworn I felt sparks when I touched him. Three class periods with this guy. _How will I ever survive the semester? _


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

**Hey guys! Hope you have liked the first two chapters so far. I trying to make this not-cheesy because I hate stories like that. This chapter will have CLACE (of course) and a little Sizzy! I will try to update everyday! **

**P.S. All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

**Clary POV**

I walked into first period with Jace right behind me. I had just finished showing him where all his classes are and what not. All the girls gasped when they saw Jace walk in and give him a smile and a few winks. The only thing I got was death glares. If looks could kill I would be dead.

"You're late ." Mrs. Hannon said. She just started teaching last year and I as in her English class so that's how she knows my name.

"Sorry, I was showing Jace where his classes would be." I replied.

"And who is this Jace?" She looked Jace over, just now noticing him and smiled a flirtatious smile. I thought I was going to puke.

"I'm new." Jace said.

"Well since all the other seats are taken you two can take the seats in the back." Mrs. Hannon said. Giving Jace another smile. Seriously, I was about to barf all over the kid right in front of me.

Me and Jace silently walked to the back of the classroom and took our seats next to each other. Mrs. Hannon continued on with her lecture so I decided to pull out my sketch book. I decided to draw Mrs. Hannon with an abnormaly large head.

I was a good 20 minutes into my drawing when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Jace looking back at me.

"What?" I said annoyed that I was taken away from my drawing which, if I do say so myself, was pretty good.

"You never answered my question before." He said. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What question?" I said seriously.

"After I spilled coffee on you and then said like what you see?" He said with another smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and said "I perfer guys whose ego isn't as big as Manhattan." I turned around to continue on with my drawing.

"Hey I was only joking. Look, I just moved here from Chicago with my two siblings, and knowing them haven't made any "friends" yet so I was wondering if we could sit with you at lunch?." He asked me with all seriousness. Is he joking? I mean the only person I sit with at lunch is Simon and here, the hottest guy in school, is asking to eat lunch with me. ME!

"I quickly wiped the shock from my face and just said "Sure."

"Cool he replied and went back to paying attention to the teacher.

* * *

My 2nd and 3rd period went by pretty quickly and I was very eager to get to lunch. I slammed my locker shut and headed for lunch when all of a sudden a hand grabbed me by the hair and yanked me into the girls bathroom. I gave out a surprised yelp and landed on the floor. I looked up to face who ever threw me in here and got even more furious. I should have known it was her. Kaelie. A.K.A. the school slut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kaelie?" I asked her angrily.

"Stay away from Jace or I'll do more that trow you to the ground." After saying that she opened the bathroom door and left in her 7 inch stilettos cliking against the tile. I got up off the ground and brushed myself off. I looked in the mirror some-what satisfied and left.

I entered the lunch room to look for Simon. I didn't see him so I took out my phone to find a text from him.

**Left home early because I have a dentist appointment. Sorry. -Simon**

_Great._ I went through the lunch line grabbing a salad, apple, and water. I looked across the lunch room to find Jace. My stomach dropped because he was sitting next to Kaelie with her hands in his hair. She turned to me and gave me a smirk of triumph. I can't believe I'm acting this way. Of course Jace is with Kaelie, he's gorgeous so it only makes since that he would become popular. I took my tray and headed outside. No one was out here, which I didn't mind, I like the quiet. I found a oak tree and sat down under it. I wasn't that hungry so I took out a book to read instead. I had to not even been out here 5 minutes when I got the feeling that I wasn't alone. I looked up to see Jace smirking at me. I hate that smirk.

"What do you want?" I asked with a little to much venom but then decided he deserved it since he blew me off.

He looked hurt but then went back to his normal look. He took a seat in front of me and said "I couldn't find you and then Kaelie asked me if I wanted to sit at her table. I didn't want to sit by myself so I said yes. Besides my brother and sister actually made friends with Kaelie's group so I felt like I had no choice. I really would have sit with you if I could have found you." He looked like he was telling the truth but I couldn't be sure.

"Ok." Was all I said. He looked hurt again but this time his face stayed like that.

"I'll make a deal with you. Everyday, for however long you want, I will meet you at this tree and eat lunch with you to make it up to you.

I was shocked. "You don't have to do-"

"I want to though." He said cutting me off.

I smiled and said "Fine."

He looked satisfied. "Okay, I will meet you at our place."

"'What?" I said confused about the last part.

"This tree, since it's the place you forgave me I thought it needed a name so I think Our Place sounds good. Is that okay?" He asked

I blushed and said "Yep. Sounds good." _What was I getting myself into._


	4. Thinking of You

**So, here is the 4th chapter! Please review and tell me if you love it or hate it. Hope you like it!**

**Clary POV**

I walked through the door rubbing my head. My scalp still hurt from where that bitch Kaelie yanked my hair.

"Clary is that you?" My mom called from her art studio.

"Ya" I replied. I grabbed an apple and headed into her studio. I walked through the doorway immediately smelling paint.

"Hey honey, how was your first day?" She asked me.

"Very," How do I put this. "Eventful." That sounds good.

"That's good." I could tell she wasn't paying attention because she had her artist face on. I decided to leave her be.

"Well I'm going to go work on homework."

"Okay, good luck with that." I smiled at her comment. I left the studio and headed up to my room. I decided to do homework later and took out my sketch book. I sat on my windowsill to look for inspiration. All I saw were taxies and more apartment buildings. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. I began drawing right away. It took me 45 minutes, when I was done, to finally realize what I had drawn. I couldn't believe it. I had drawn Jace. It was from earlier this morning, after he had asked me if he could sit at lunch with me. He was looking toward the teacher so I had drawn a side view of his face. You could still tell it was Jace though. My drawing was actually really good. _You shouldn't be drawing him, you should be staying away from him. He will only break your heart. _I hated that little voice inside my head always telling me what to do. But it did have a point. Anybody could tell that Jace was a player. He just seemed so genuine around me and he is so hot, I bet he would look better with his shirt off- _NO! You can not think of Jace that way. This wasn't apart of your plan! Some boy is not going to get in the way of you going to Art School. _I ripped the sheet out of it's place in my notebook and tried to forget that ever happened.

_**Time Skip**_

I ran through the school hallways trying to get to my locker. I accidentally over slept and I was afraid I was going to be tardy. I got to my locker in a matter of seconds and flew the door open.

"Ow!" I looked around my locker door to see Simon rubbing his face. I laughed then stopped when he gave a death glare.

"That really hurt." He said

"Sorry, I was kind of in a rush because I slept in." I replied

"It's fine."

"Hey Clary." Oh know I no that voice. _Jace. _I watched as Simon glared at Jace_. _He didn't seem to notice though.

"Hey Jace." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"So I wanted to personally introduce you to Isabelle and Alec, my brother and sister." I looked over to who Jace was referring to and I couldn't believe it. They were almost as attractive as Jace. The girl Isabelle was very tall with long flowing brown hair. I noticed that all the guys walking by were gawking at her. The boy Alec had jet black hair with stunning blue eyes. What was in the water these days?

"Hi I'm Isabelle. Sorry we couldn't sit with you yesterday at lunch. I'm glad we can sit with you today because I don't think I could tolerate that slut Kaelie one more minute." I laughed at her comment of Kaelie. I could tell we were going to become good friends.

"Izzy we have to get to class." Alec said.

"Oh okay, see you later Clary!" She said

"Bye!" I replied.

"Ahh Hem!" That was the first I had heard from Simon since Jace interrupted us. I looked in his direction and flashed him an apologetic look.

"Um Jace this is my friend Simon." "Simon this is Jace."

"Best Friend actually, we have known each other since we were five." I rolled my eyes.

"How fascinating." Was all Jace said. He turned to me and said "Clary we should head to first period before were late."

_"_Your right, Simon I'll see you at lunch, okay?" He looked angry but said "Ok." Then he turned around and left. I don't understand what he was getting so worked up over. I turned to Jace and said "Let's go". He nodded and we both turned to walk to class. The minute we walked to through the door all the girls gave him smiles and said "Hey Jace!" or "What's up Jace?" I laughed at how they were trying to get his attention. He simply gave them a nod. When we sat down in our seats, Kaelie came up to Jace. _Oh boy._

"Hey Jacey, you know if you want, I can try and get Mrs. Hannon to move me back here instead of this dork. At least you will have something pretty to look at everyday instead of _her _hideous face."

She gave me a smirk then turned back to him. I could already feel my face redden with anger. Jace looked from her to me and then back to Kaelie and said "No thanks I'm fine right here. Besides I happen to like Clary's face."

Kaelie's mouth dropped to the floor and so did mine. I was definitely not expecting him to answer like that. She huffed and spun on her heel to take her seat. My face blushed so hard that I knew I looked like a tomato. Jace turned to me and started laughing. I slapped him on the arm. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, it's just your face is the color of a tomato." _I knew it. _

"Whatever." I turned back to him and said "You didn't have to say that you know, to Kaelie." I said with all seriousness.

He looked at me and said "I know. But, it was the truth." I felt myself blush again. _Dammit._

Jace smiled just as the bell rung and the teacher walked into class.

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review. Next update will come tomorrow as soon as I can. Next chapter will definitely have more Clace in it. Hope you like it.**


	5. The Trap

**Hey Guys! So here is the 5th chapter. I don't know if I will get to update tomorrow but I definitely will Monday! Hope you like this Chapter. Happy Reading!**

**Clary POV**

I left 3rd period and was walking towards my locker. I noticed someone leaning up against it. My heart leapt when I saw the blonde hair thinking it was Jace. It immediately fell when I realized who it was.

"What do you want Sebastian?"I asked Sebastian very irritated.

"Hey, Hey. Sense the tone." He said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes. "I actually came here to ask you out." I stared at him wide-eyed. Before Jace got here, Sebastain was the "hottie" of the school.

"You've got to be joking." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Actually I'm not. You see, I find you very attractive." He replied. I couldn't help. I blushed. He smirked again when he realized that he made me blush. I quickly tried to wipe the blush from my face, turned to Sebastain and said "Why the sudden change of heart?"

He stared at me, clearly caught off guard. He quickly wiped his shocked look off his face went back to his smirk.

"I haven't. I have always found you very stunning. I just chose now to tell you about it."

"Really?" I asked shocked. _Maybe he's not joking.__  
_

"Really." Sebastian confirmed. "So is that a yes? That you will go on a date with me?"

I thought about my choices and then said "Ya sure. When?"

He looked satisfied. 'Friday night. 8 o'clock. I will pick you up."

"Okay."

"Bye Clary."

"Bye Sebastian." I watched him walk down the hall. _What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

I ran into the lunchroom, grabbed my food from the line and rushed outside to "Our Place". I saw Jace, Isabelle and Simon sitting under the tree. Jace was the first to notice my presence.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He questioned. He had a soft but curious look on his face.

I sat down next to him and said "I was talking to Sebastian."

Jace and Simon looked at each other with a panicked look on their faces. Jace turned back towards me and said "He asked you out didn't he?"

I was shocked. I knew rumors spread quickly but seriously, the guy asked me out not even 10 minutes ago.

"How did you know?" I asked Jace. Him and Simon exchanged another glance and then Jace turned back to me. He took a deep breath clearly nervous. Now I was getting worried.

"Sebastian didn't really ask you out. It was a prank." Jace said with a soft expression. Suddenly I heard laughter behind me and turned to see Sebastian and Kaelie standing next to each other laughing.

"Did you think I would really be interested in you?" Sebastian asked. I couldn't respond. The entire school had their faces toward the scene. The next thing that happened was in slow motion. Jace getting up, walking over to Sebastian and then all you could hear was Jace's fist colliding with Sebastian's face.

**Sorry this wasn't a long chapter. Please, please, Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will come tomorrow or Wednesday! **

**Goodnight my lovely followers!**


	6. Sleepover Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update I was busy all weekend. I went to see Catching Fire and it was amazing! So here is chapter 6! Hope you like it! Please review after!**

**Clary POV**

"OW!" Jace yelled when the nurse put the icepack to his bloody knuckles. After Jace punched Sebastian, he was too shocked to do anything so he just stumbled back. Then, I took Jace to the nurse.

"Well maybe it wouldn't hurt if you didn't punch the kid." She said. Jace just scoffed.

"Okay, so I'm going to go get bandages." She turned to me "Keep the ice on his hand." I nodded and took the ice and she left the room.

I turned to Jace. "Why did you punch Sebastian."

He looked at me and gave me a "duh" look. "Because, he pulled a stupid prank on you and I wasn't going to let him get away with that." I accepted his answer but there was still something he was hiding.

"Well thank you." I said

"Anytime." Jace gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I flopped down on my bed. _What a day._ I thought. I felt a vibration in my pocket and realized it was my phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was Izzy. Since I met her we have become really good friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl!" Izzy screamed. "Wanna come over for a sleepover?"

"But, it's a school night." I said.

"Just tell your mom we have a project to work on and it will take all night." I love how Izzy's mind works.

"Okay I will be there in about 15 minutes. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone, grabbed clothes and other necessities and ran down the stairs.

"Hey mom, I have to work on a project with my friend Izzy and it should take all night so, I was wondering if I could spend the night at her house tonight?" I blurted out. I gave my mom my award winning puppy dog eyes. I know she couldn't resist them.

"But its a school night" She said.

"I know but we have first period together so she can just drive me to school in the morning."

"Okay but call me when you get to school tomorrow so I know you alright." Typical Joceyln. She always worried about me.

"Okay, I love you bye!" I said while walking out the door.

"Bye!"

I ran down the stairs and out the door. Izzy lived only three blocks from our apartment so I didn't need to get a cab.

About fifteen minutes later, I was walking up to their huge mansion. I rang the doorbell. When I opened it I expected to see Izzy but there was someone else there.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" Jace asked. He looked pretty shocked I was here.

"Izzy invited me to sleep over tonight."

"Oh, well come on in." I walked through the front door and he shut it behind me.

**Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer, I promise! Please review! Hoped you like it.**

**P.S. Next chapter will have a LOT of Clace!**


	7. Sleepover Part 2

** Sorry I haven't updated but I was really busy for the past few days:( Anyway, here is chapter 7, Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

My mouth dropped to the floor as I walked in and looked around their house. No, correction, MANSION! It was huge! My apartment was as big as their living room. To my left was a dining room with a gorgeous chandelier overhead. To my right was a black piano in a small room. In front of me was two staircases meeting together upstairs in the middle.

Jace chuckled and said "It's a bit big isn't it?"

"It's huge!"

"Ya, Mayrse and Robert have pretty important jobs that pay a ton."

"Oh" was my only response.

"Clary!" I whipped my head around to see Izzy barreling down the stairs in a very short black dress and red heels.

"Izzy what are you wearing? I thought this was a sleepover." I said.

"It is but we are also having a party!" She squealed. _Oh boy. _"Now stop flirting at Jace so you I can get you ready!"

"Jace and I were not flirting! He just let me in!" I said nervously. I knew I was blushing because Jace was chuckling beside me. I shot him the shut up look.

"Ya ya whatever. Now come on." Izzy dragged me up the stairs and into her room which was hot pink with clothes everywhere.

"Okay so I will do your hair and make-up first then you can change into one of my dresses." She turned me towards her and started on my make-up. I thought back to Izzy's comment earlier and started thinking. Does Izzy think I like Jace? Do I like Jace? Does Jace think I like him? Now I was getting nervous.

"Izzy, why did you think that Jace and I were flirting?"

"Ah duh! Because you two like each other!"

"Why would you think that?" I asked trying not to sound too excited.

"I can tell by the way you two look at each other. I mean you like him right?" She said staring at me. I thought about this for a moment. Jace was arrogant, an ass, and really annoying sometimes. But, he was also caring, sweet, and of course hot. I mean do I like Jace as a friend, yes. Do I like Jace as more than a friend, yes. _What! _Oh boy, its true. I like Jace Wayland.

"Yes." I said very quietly.

Izzy jumped back and started bouncing around the room. "OMG! WHAT THEME DO YOU WANT YOUR WEDDING TO BE! WE ARE GOING TO BE SISTER-IN-LAWS! YOU GUYS WILL HAVE THE CUTEST CHILDREN!"

I laughed at Izzy's outburst and tried to clam her down. "Izzy I don't even know if he likes me!"

"Of course he does! every time you walk into the room he lights up like a Christmas tree. And, he can't keep his eyes off you!" Izzy said.

I blushed and sat back down. "Okay so what do I do now?"

"Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you he will be begging at your knees!" Izzy said while continuing with my make-up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Izzy's finally done. I couldn't see what dress that I put on or what my hair looked like.

"Okay you can open your eyes!" Izzy said. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. The girl in the frame was not Clary Fray. She was stunning. The dress made my boobs look huge. The dress was strapless, navy blue, and went mid-thigh. I had diamond earrings with a silver bracelet to match. I was also wearing 5 inch black heels. I looked hot.

"Izzy! Oh my god!" I screamed

"I know! I'm too good! And I know who else will love it." She said wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and followed her out the doors.

As we approached the stairs Izzy turned back to me and said "Wait here." I nodded. She turned back and headed down the stairs.

"Jace?" Izzy yelled. _Oh know._ I'm going to kill her. I pace back and forth thinking of a way to escape without anyone noticing.

"Clary?" Jace was at the foot of the stairs wearing a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans. He looked hot. Jace always looked hot though. I stepped out of the shadows so Jace could see me.

"Ya?" I asked. He stood motionless staring at me. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks and looked down at myself to make sure I didn't have anything on me. I looked back up to see Jace trying to compose himself.

"You...uh...look..." I smiled and walked down the stairs. Jace smiled too offered me his hand. I took it acting as though it was no big deal but inside I was silently screaming. As soon as my hand touched his, I felt sparks shoot up from where he held my hand.

"What I meant was, you look beautiful." Jace said looking at me intently.

I blushed, again, and smiled. "It's the dress, Izzy-"

"No it's not. You always look beautiful." Jace said with a serious expression so I knew he wasn't joking. I shyly smiled while Jace led me into the kitchen.

**So... Like it? Hate it? Please review! I will try to update tomorrow! Lots more Clace will be in that chapter!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
